Starcross Lovers
by thurstonator
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction ever, its basically about Serena and Darien, its a love story with plenty of drama. Not the best summary but please read and review any feedback is welcomed, rated M just incase the story develops further. Happy Reading Xx
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon - Starcross Lovers

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction hope you guys like it, please RnR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters :)**

* * *

><p>"O.M.G late again… why do I always sleep through my alarm?" Rushing out of bed, through to the bathroom Serena began to get ready for school. Quickly showering she placed her hair in their usual buns and ran down stairs, yelling a quick good morning to her mother, Ilene, she grabbed her freshly cooked breakfast, usually pancakes as its easy to grab and run, and went out the door almost squashing her dear cat Luna. Luna was beside herself "that girl, if only she woke up 10 minutes earlier she would actually be on time for once."<p>

Meanwhile on the other side of Juuban, Darien was making his way towards the Crown arcade before he left for college. As he rounded the corner he was immediately hit by something soft and petite, looking down he saw a blonde looking down. He thought to himself that she looked as though she had two meatballs on the top of her head.

"I'm so so sorry sir I did not mean to run into you I am just so very, very late for school and will definitely be gaining another detention, again I am very …" looking up Serena paused mid sentence and started cursing towards the man. "oh it's always you, you stupid baka", "would you look at that it's meatball head. Running late again are we?" Ohhhhh! Why does he frustrate me so, Serena stood up and yelled "BAKA", and began her journey back towards school. As she made her mad dash towards the school she heard the school bell ring "great late again if it wasn't for that baka I would have made it just like every morning. Grrrr why does he get on my nerves so much he just a little college boy that doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. I don't understand how that mega hunky Andrew can be best friends with the Baka." Andrew was the main worker at the Crown arcade and the guy that Serena had a huge crush on.

As Serena entered her classroom she began to creep towards her seat, "hold it right there Miss Tsukino, don't you think that by now you would stop trying to sneak past me into your seat I see you every morning what makes you think that today is any different?" "Sorry Miss Haruno I over slept and ran into that Baka again this morning." "Well Serena it looks as though you've got yet again another detention and im assuming you haven't finished or even began your homework so that's a double detention take your seat and start coping out your English."

Groaning towards herself Serena pulled out her lecture pad and began to take notes on what was on the board. Its true Serena wasn't a bad student and she was actually quiet intelligent however she was just purely lazy when it came to her studies, thus how her and the baka met one another. Serena had failed yet another maths exam and scrunched up the result paper and tossed it behind her head unknowingly hitting a handsome stranger in the head as the both made their way to the Crown arcade. "Hey meatball head haven't you ever heard of throwing your trash in the garbage can rather than at someone else's head?" "Don't call me meatball head the name is Serena and if you weren't such a Baka you would have kindly known that." Thus the fighting and bickering continued throughout the year, Serena being at Juuban junior crossroads school was the tender age of 13, whilst Darien a college student at the University of Tokyo was 19 years old.

The lunchtime bell rang and Serena undoubtedly was the first of the students out of the classroom running to meet her friends, Rei, Mina, Ami and Lita underneath the big cherry blossom tree near the schools oval. Mina was largely into her sports and loved to play volleyball, basketball and netball. Rei was a priestess at the local cherry hill temple that her family owned and one day wanted to not only own the temple but be the biggest influence on Juuban. Lita was into martial arts and there was always one guy who reminded her of one or more of her ex boyfriends, and Ami was the smartest one of the group. Ami enjoyed studying and wanted to become a doctor just like her mother and father were. As they sat under the big cherry blossom tree Serena was complaining about her morning so far.

"Baka, I always run into him and he always seems to make me later than I should be. I swear I would make it to school on time every single day if it wasn't for him and his hard chest every morning."

Mina was first to reply, "ya know Serena if you didn't whine so much and got up half an hour or even 10 minutes earlier you wouldn't run into Darien and you would make it into school earlier than even I do."

Rei undoubtedly agreed but had more of an input than Mina did, "Yeah Meatball head I totally agree with Mina and you need to start concentrating more after all you are MEANT to be our leader and I think you should begin to take more responsibility as Sailor Moon I mean all you do during battles is swoon over Tuxedo Mask even though we have no idea who he is. He may even be our enemy but that doesn't stop an air head like you does it?"

Serena was in tears, "Stop it Rei! Why do you always have to be sooooo meeeannnnnnnnnnnnn!" Loudly whining the other sailor scouts placed their hands over the ears and encouraged Rei to just apologize to Serena. Rei was persistent but nevertheless apologized to Serena, "Sorry Serena you know I only have your 'best' interests at heart," quietly afterwards she added "and ours". Serena was aware of the sarcasm but was too hungry to complain or care she began to scoff all of her food however once she had finished she started to eat Lita's, you see Lita is one of Juubans best young chefs known. LIta was unhappy with Serena as LIta now had no food to eat, "Serena just bring more food I am sick and tired of you eating my lunch all of the time I mean seriously what am I going to eat?" Serena easily replied to Lita with "ya know LIta if were smart and we both know you are incredibly smart you would just bring double the amount of food, one for me and one for you." Everyone laughed at Serena and she beamed with a beautiful smile, a smile that was irreplaceable, a smile that every guy was attracted to it was as bright as a beautiful rainbow and would light up the dark skies of an evening.

* * *

><p>After school the group of girls all meet up at the Crown arcade as usual Serena is over an hour later than all of the other scouts as she always had detention it was exact 4:08pm when Serena eventually showed up at the crown arcade. The girls all had their shakes made by Andrew and Serena couldn't help but stare she pondered to herself, ' could he really be tuxedo mask? Both are oh so dreamy, caring and always polite. Unlike that baka grinning wildly at me.' "whaddaya want baka im busy here?" " Yeah I can tell busy staring at Andrew. Don't ya know he is definetly not interested in you he is so much older than you and so much smarter why would he ever go out with someone like you?" Serena settled the argument with a simple "because I am funny and caring and the complete opposite to yourself." Sticking out her tongue she went home as did the rest of the scouts.<p>

Not long after Serena went to sleep she heard her communicator ringing … BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…. Groaning Serena sat up and communicated with the other scouts it was Sailor Mercury on the other side. "Moon here." "Quickly Sailor Moon there is a youma attack down by the park close to the Crown arcade we are struggling here and we need you to moon dust him," "I am on my way Mercury".

**At the fighting scene…**

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were all weakening the youma but were unable to completely stop it. Mars yelled to Mercury, "where is Moon? She better hurry up before I kick her arse." "calm down Mars I am here alrighty?" "bout time meatball head" " Mars, Moon that is enough I can't use my lightning strikes all night long now Sailor Moon, Moon dust him". "Moon, Tiara Magic," and with that the youma was moon dusted. Tuxedo Mask appeared from beyond the shadows.

"Sailor Moon that was very impressive now Sailor Mars I think you need to start cutting Sailor Moon some slack she is doing all she can do. Sailor Moon never give up continue to fight with all of your heart and remember to ignore those who simply disregard you and your importance to the youma battles."

"Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon I need to know who are you? Why do you always save me? And how do you always know exactly what to say at exactly the right time? You are the most amazing guy a girl could ask for and yet we do not know who you are. Please I need to ensure to my fellow scouts that you are indeed not an enemy like they say and that you are with us on the battles like I assume so."

"Sailor Moon these are questions that will all be answered within time, within time. I will answer this I am definitely not an enemy to any of you, your moon princess or your missions I am simply here to assist you and the scouts. In question to revealing myself my name is ..."

**A/N Hoped you guys liked it reveiws are welcomed, next chapter should be up soon but only if you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys, I really hope you all liked my last chapter and its cliff hanger… I apologize in advance for my formatting I realise it was a bit all over the shop but I guess I can only take the constructive criticism and work on improving my fanfiction for everyone. I would also really, really like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story so far, the reviews made me wanna keep writing so here we go…. Please keep reviewing I love the constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters**

_**Previously:- **_

"_**Sailor Moon these are questions that will all be answered within time, within time. I will answer this I am definitely not an enemy to any of you, your moon princess or your missions I am simply here to assist you and the scouts. In question to revealing myself my name is ..." **_

**Chapter two – does he or doesn't he?**

Racing towards the scene after hearing the roaring explosions Luna witnesses the conversation between the scouts and tuxedo mask and realises that she may be too late to stop the scouts from revealing themselves to one of their enemies.

"Scouts emergency meeting now, to the usual place."

"But Luna we are about to find out the true identity of tuxedo mask," Moon complained

Luna was beginning to become irritated by Sailor Moons response and shouted towards them. "Now girls and Sailor Moon I really mean NOW!"

As sailor moon turned around to ask tuxedo mask to reveal himself before she and the scouts left she realised that he was missing. She turned around towards Luna and the scouts with disappointment largely evident within her large baby blue eyes. Although Luna felt immense pain for doing this to Sailor Moon she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do.

**At the meeting: **

Luna assembled the scouts in the human identities at the Cherry Hill Temple where their usual meetings were held. "Girls, I don't know how many times I tell you that you can not and I stress this as highly as I can, you can not find out the identity of tuxedo mask, he is still our enemy until head quarters can give me the information regarding his motives for being the saviour towards Sailor Moon."

Upon hearing this Sailor Moon was becoming very distraught, she in her heart knew that Tuxedo Mask was not their enemy, "Tuxedo Mask is not our enemy he is here to help us in our mission to find the princess and he is here to help protect me and the other scouts. The amount of times that he has rescued us how can he be anything more than a saviour than someone who deeply cares for us, Tuxedo Mask is no enemy."

Luna although touched by Serena's words had received new information that she struggled to come to terms with. "I know how you are feeling Serena but you need to know this small piece of information that will change your point of view about him. He is after the silver imperial crystal as are we and without that crystal our princess will not be found and we can not protect her. If we do not find our princess then we can all say goodbye to the world as we now know it, Queen Beryl and the negaverse will rule all of crystal Tokyo."

Upon realisation of this new information Serena was now more determined than ever to beat Queen Beryl and the negaverse without the help of her masked hero.

**The next morning… **

It was finally a Saturday morning and Serena was still overwhelmed by last nights discussions with Luna at the Cherry Hill Temple, however overwhelmed or not Serena had plans with Mina to go shopping at the mall with their weekly allowances. Their plans so far were not going so well.

"Serena get out of bed, you have been asleep well past lunch time and I am not sitting around talking to your brother Sammy all day now get out of bed." Mina was beginning to become rather frustrated with Serena.

Serena rolled out of bed and had a nice steaming hot shower to awaken herself, she then placed her hair in its usual hair style and wrapped a towel around herself walking to her bedroom. Opening her closet doors she decided to wear a white summer dress that stopped just above her knees and wore white flip flops to match. "alrighty Mina lets go"

**At the mall…**

"Mina that is gorgeous you must buy it, but what is the occasion?" Serena asked as she saw Mina trying on the most amazing orange strapless summer dress.

"well Serena I know that you have a massive crush on Andrew but I am going out with his brother Ben, he is mr mcdreamy himself. Im seriously swooning over him."

"alright Mina we have been here for over 4 hours im hungry I didn't get anything to eat before we left the house and it's 4 o'clock already can we go to the Crown and get something to eat?"

**At the crown arcade…**

Serena and Mina walked into the arcade talking and laughing about their recent shopping trip at the mall when Serena ran into the one and only Baka.

"WOW meatball head you are not even running late for anything and here you go running into me again do you ever watch where you are going?"

" grr I always watch where I am going it is hardly my fault that a baka like you purposely tries to run into me for a little female attention, I mean seriously baka we all know that you can't even get a 13 year old girl to kiss you rather than a 19 year old woman."

Mina walked over to Andrew to discuss his brother Ben when they immediately stopped their conversation and watched the scene that was going on between the pair.

Darien was beginning to become frustrated with younger girls and their torturous ways first Sailor moon last night and now Serena what was wrong with him? He had this desire to just pull her in and kiss her just to get her to become quiet.

"Hey meatball head, we all know its you that cant get someone to kiss them I mean you haven't even had your first kiss, but all that's about to change…"

Serena was trying to contemplate his latest words when she saw him leaning in closer and closer towards her bending down towards her face with just inches between their faces. She could even smell his rose scented cologne from his neck, he smelt so dreamy. He leans further in towards Serena …

**A/N: Well guys I hope you liked my second chapter it was a little shorter but sometimes you just need to stop a chapter where it is, don't hate me for leaving it where it is it just leaves a new chapter ready and waiting. Any way happy reading please, please review I need all the help I can get **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good afternoon guys hope you guys are enjoying my first little fanfiction here, its funny I always hated school especially Emglish and here I am writing stories go figure. Anyhow I hope you guys are all having a great week and the weekend tomorrow heck yeah! Anyway I would also personally like to thank all the reviewers I am loving the responses… You guys all mean a lot and inspire me to keep on writing… I'm looking forward to hearing what it is you guys think about this chapter and please let me know if I blabber on too much… Thurstonator xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters**

_**Previously:- **_

_**Serena was trying to contemplate his latest words when she saw him leaning in closer and closer towards her bending down towards her face with just inches between their faces. She could even smell his rose scented cologne from his neck, he smelt so dreamy. He leans further in towards Serena …**_

**Chapter three – what is install for the sailor scouts?**

As Serena looked further and further into those dark blue orbs she become entranced until finally she closed her eyes waiting patiently for his soft looking lips to smash her own. For as long as she waited it never came, she opened her eyes to Darien staring blankly at her with a smug smile plastered on his face. Serena would have slapped him then and there if it wasn't for his hurtful remark that followed …

"Gee meatball what did ya think I was gunna do I mean seriously any guy would have to be absolutely crazy to even have a single thought of kissing someone like you."

Serena was so hurt by the comment that she could not speak another word to the baka, she bolted from the arcade and ran as fast as she could towards the park where she sat by the large lake that was situated in the middle. 'Why, why do I let him affect me? Why did I have to run from him when I could have easily come back with a remark towards him.' Serena was pondering her own thoughts when she heard loud screams coming from the large playground only metres from the lake. Serena quickly looked over the piercing screams before her and found somewhere safe to transform into Sailor Moon.

"Moon Prism Power," and with that appeared Sailor Moon.

"Hey flower face, yeah that's right I'm talking to you. My day has been bad enough with baka's far less ones like you ruining the loving relationships these children have. On behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you."

And with the Sailor Moon leapt down from the tree branch that she was perched upon and allowed the monster to gain full view of her. The monster roared in distaste at Sailor Moon and began to charge at her. Sailor Moon quickly jumped out of its way further down towards the roads ensuring that the she was moving the youma away from the young innocent children. Sailor Moon finally led the youma all the way to the crown arcade where the youma had, had enough of chasing and decided it was time to take Sailor Moon down. The youma pulled out its roots and with full force flicked them towards her, missing by only millimetres. Tuxedo Mask had appeared to help Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon you are handling the youma very well so far, I will distract him and you can moon dust him."

"Hold it tuxedo mask I have done it this far on my own and I will continue to moon dust this youma on my own. I am no longer in need of your assistance. Moon Tiara Magic!"

The youma was moon dusted and Sailor Moon cheered to no one in particular, Tuxedo Mask stood in utter confusion as well as awe towards the young sailor in front of him. Sailor Moon stopped as she saw Tuxedo Mask and the look that she was given.

"Sailor Moon congratulations on defeating the youma on your own but it must be remembered that no matter what the circumstances are you will always need a friend to help you when the times are tough no matter what you are going through, remember that I am and always will be that one."

"Tuxedo Mask I am no longer in need of your assistance, I am unable to determine whether you are an enemy towards my sailor scouts or myself therefore I can not trust you. New information has been presented towards the scouts and I about yourself and there is no longer any reason for you to help us. Thank you for everything Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Moon jumped off towards the buildings to find a safe and secure place to transform before making her way home, leaving Tuxedo Mask more confused then he previously was. The negaverse saw this as an opportunity to attack as they were able to see through Sailor Moons cerade of disregarding Tuxedo Mask, they were able to tell that Sailor Moon was deeply remorseful for getting rid of Tuxedo Mask. Zoicite appeared alongside of Jeditite.

"mwhahahahahahahahahahaha well if it isn't sad and lonely Tuxedo Mask with all of his defences down… mwhahahahahhahahahaha. Well I see you no longer have the brat to take care of how about coming to take care of me with the negaverse?"

"Zoicite! You and I both know that your request will never occur whether I have sailor moon and the sailor scouts to protect or not there is still the moon princess and the silver imperial crystal in question both which you are out to destroy. Please enlighten me, why would this happen?"

"mwhahahahahhahahahahahhaa we will soon see about that, I will destroy you and that little Sailor brat at the same time. ZOI!"

With the final attack blasted upon Tuxedo Mask he was seriously injured leaving him wounded on the ground. Zoicite and Jeditite zapped Tuxedo Mask and took him towards the local container ship yard, where they would call for sailor moon to rescue her saviour.

**Into the night sky… **

Zoicite had one command and one command only…

"Sailor Moon if you want to save your beloved Tuxedo Mask you best come quick to the Tokyo container ship yard. You must come alone for he will not live much longer."

A brutal image of Tuxedo Mask hanging from a rope by his hands was placed in the night sky for Sailor Moon to see. Mortified Sailor Moon needed to asses her situation. Is this all a trick to set her up with the negaverse? Or should she save him like he has done so many times before for her…

**A/N: Well guys I hope you liked my third chapter it was a little shorter but sometimes you just need to stop a chapter where it is, don't hate me for leaving it where it is it just leaves a new chapter ready and waiting. Will she or wont she save him I am yet to decide… you must review to find out the answer… hehe. Any way happy reading please, please review I need all the help I can get **


End file.
